vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
SCP-682
|-|1= |-|2= Summary SCP-682 is a large, vaguely reptile-like creature with potent regenerative and adaptive abilities. One of the most infamous SCPs known to the Foundation, SCP-682 is thought impossible to kill. SCP-682 has a hatred of all life, due to both viewing them as humans view cockroaches as well as having been tortured by them for decades, and because of this, it expresses extreme horror at humanoid life, and will attempt to kill most humanoid people on sight. SCP-682's regenerative capabilities and resilience are staggering, as it has been seen moving and speaking with over 95% of its body destroyed or rotted. Though the Foundation knows little of SCP-682's origins, in reality, SCP-682's true name is Atanti-ql-Paneu, a Leviathan offspring of The Scarlet King and A'zieb, the fourth Scarlet Bride. After the Leviathans nearly destroyed the Taproots of the Tree of Knowledge, The All-Mighty caused the Flood, resetting the entire multiverse. However, due to accidentally sealing himself within the Grand Chamber of Sutkak, Atanti was spared. Atanti was later cast down to Earth by God and forced into his current form as a punishment for giving humanity fruit from the Tree of Knowledge, preventing him from ever dying, returning to his true form, or leaving Earth while causing all of humanity to endlessly seek his death. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least 9-A, likely higher. Varies via Reactive Evolution, Adaptation, and Power Absorption, Low 2-C via death | 1-B Name: SCP-682, "Hard-to-Destroy Reptile" | Dragon, Summer's Exile, Gaoler's Hubris, The Last Dragon, Reptilia Supernus, Levon Tarasque, Exile of the Flesh, The Recalcitrant Prodigal Son, Death's Mother | Atanti-ql-Paneu, Leviathan Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Hermaphrodite Age: Unknown | As old as the universe | Almost as old as creation Classification: Keter Class Anomalous Entity | Child of the Fourth Scarlet Bride | Leviathan, Child of A’zieb Powers and Abilities: |-|Article Canon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, and 9, Stated by Dr. Gears to simply a shell formed by 682's true form, and that damaging said shell in any way it is like shaving the hair off a human: annoying, but not deadly., Stated by Dr. Crow to be simply a projection of the true 682 into our reality, with attacking it being the equivalent of poking your finger into a balloon : you're inside it, but still outside of it.), Large Size (Type 0), Regeneration (At least High-Mid to regenerate from being torn to pieces, regenerated from only 7% of its body, Low-Godly over time), Natural Weaponry, Size Manipulation, Genius Intelligence, Reactive Evolution, Adaptation, Berserk Mode (Can enter a "Rage State" where it blindly attacks the closest living target), Absorption (Able to consume and absorb any material and gain energy from it), Non-Corporeal (Described as coming from somewhere where time, space and states of matter operate very differently than they do normally, and that 682 as we know it isn’t a corporeal being), Reality Warping (Can create localized space-time anomalies as a defense mechanism. These anomalies are similar to both the sudden appearance and disappearance of a black hole or the theoretical event of a sudden hole forming between our dimension and another and are capable of forcing aside the very fabric of reality), Black Hole Creation, Resistance to Acid (Adapted to resist being constantly submerged in Hydrochloric Acid), Death Manipulation (682 is neither alive nor dead in the traditional sense), Mind Manipulation (Resisted the effects of SCP-061), and Petrification/Transmutation (Resisted SCP-409's ability to completely crystallize any material into quartz) |-|Extended Canon= - Inherent Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 8 [Cursed with the inability to die from SCP-343], and 9 is just a 3-D projection of its true self, which exists on a higher-dimensional plane. [http://www.scp-wiki.net/forum/t-76858/scp-682#post-585198 Stated by Dr. Gears to simply a shell formed by 682's true form, and that damaging said shell in any way it is like shaving the hair off a human: annoying, but not deadly., Stated by Dr. Crow to be simply a projection of the true 682 into our reality, with attacking it being the equivalent of poking your finger into a balloon : you're inside it, but still outside of it.]), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3. Does not need oxygen, food, water, or sleep to survive, can survive in space), Inorganic Physiology, Large Size (Type 0), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Stated by Dr. Gears to simply a shell formed by 682's true form, and that damaging said shell in any way it is like shaving the hair off a human: annoying, but not deadly., Stated by Dr. Crow to be simply a projection of the true 682 into our reality, with attacking it being the equivalent of poking your finger into a balloon : you're inside it, but still outside of it. Regenerated from having its body erased from existence by SCP-3090), Natural Weaponry, Size Manipulation (Can grow and shrink at will), Genius Intelligence, Reactive Evolution, Adaptation, Berserk Mode (Can enter a "Rage State" where it blindly attacks the closest living target), Absorption (Able to consume and absorb any material and gain energy from it), Non-Corporeal (Described as coming from somewhere where time, space and states of matter operate very differently than they do normally, and that 682 as we know it isn’t a corporeal being), Shapeshifting (Its physical form is in a constant state of change and can grow and change very quickly to adapt to various scenarios), Antimatter Manipulation (Its tissue contains large amounts of antimatter), Acausality (Type 1, Immune to SCP-2140, which instantly rewrites the past of whatever comes in visual contact with it), Dimensional Travel (Escaped from the higher-dimensional Ravelwoods through its own power), Resurrection (Can die and revive at will), Power Absorption (Able to absorb and utilize abilities used against it. Absorbed and weaponized the powers of SCP-061, SCP-999, SCP-923, and SCP-1056), Body Control (Able to constantly change its body) - Via Adaptation=Large Size (Up to Type 8), Size Manipulation (Can shrink to microscopic sizes and grow to the size of the universe given the proper stimuli), Reality Warping (Can create localized space-time anomalies as a defense mechanism. These anomalies are similar to both the sudden appearance and disappearance of a black hole or the theoretical event of a sudden hole forming between our dimension and another and are capable of forcing aside the very fabric of reality), Black Hole Creation, Sound Manipulation (Able to create powerful, multi-wavelength sound waves with its roar), Duplication (Can become two separate entities if split into equal pieces, as well as multiple smaller entities if blown apart), Body Control (Can grow things such as a long, adhesive tongue, long, prehensile limbs, bio-luminescent tissue, extra eyes with bulletproof eye caps, a carapace of solid helium, reflective plates, wings, spikes, large claws, and armored plating), Biological Manipulation (Can change its biological makeup from organic to inorganic at will), Disease Manipulation (Can instantly inflict diseases such as bubonic plague, toxoplasmosis, and subacute regional lymphadenitis without even needing to make contact with the target), Illusion Creation (Can create an illusory copy of itself to fight for it if it is somehow rendered unconscious), Mind Manipulation/Memory Manipulation (Can release radio waves making people forget entire concepts), Air Manipulation/Poison Manipulation/Corrosion Inducement/Explosion Manipulation (Capable of generating its own atmosphere, a highly corrosive gas that can destroy steel and explodes when it comes in contact with normal Earth atmosphere), Heat Manipulation (Able to increase its body temperature to the point that it can melt steel just by being near it), Limited Nonexistent Physiology (Able to attack unhindered after being erased from existence by SCP-3930, though it cannot induce this itself) - Resistances=Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Resisted the effects of SCP-826, SCP-001 Dr. Clef's Proposal, and SCP-3000's consciousness destroying compound. Resisted having its consciousness destroyed by Dr. Bright using SCP-963 which is this potent, Immune to SCP-668's mind altering effects, which broadcast a psychic signal that affects all sentient beings with a Psionic Resistance Index of 97 or lower, with the average human having a Psionic Resistance Index of 24, and 682's being described as well above SCP-668's threshold of effect, Laughed off the effects of SCP-3519), Possession (Resisted the effects of SCP-963, which remove, destroy, and replace the consciousness of whatever being it comes in contact with), Plot Manipulation (A book about a monster that was able to specifically permanently kill 682 used in conjunction with SCP-826 was unable to kill it, A tape about 682 dying used in conjunction with SCP-3922 was unable to show a means of killing it), Madness Manipulation (Resisted SCP-923's Intensity: 75 attack, which is capable of this), Subjective Reality (Resisted SCP-826's effects), Memory Manipulation (Was unaffected by SCP-826 despite being inside it for more than enough time to have passed for it to rewrite its memory), Existence Erasure (SCP-826 was unable to erase 682 from existence), Causality Manipulation (SCP-826 was unable to manipulate 682 to coincide with the core narrative of its story and was unable to return 682 to the story after the 72 hour mark had passed, Unaffected by SCP-393's powers on multiple occasions), Sealing (Was able to escape SCP-826's narrative despite not having the book the narrative was written on), Poison (Ingested a kilogram of heroin and a liter of cyanide and only suffered a 45 minute heart attack, then consumed two more of each with no ill effects, Consumed 93 highly poisonous meals from SCP-241 with no ill effects), BFR (682 cannot be permanently sent to any non-earth plane. Was able to return to the Foundation after being "traded" into SCP-702's pocket dimension, Was able to return to the Foundation after being taken into an alternate universe by SCP-507, SCP-2521 was unable to abduct SCP-682 after having its name carved in 682's back, and was only capable of abducting the section of SCP-682's skin which had its name carved in it, Came back from being dropped into SCP-1437 and sent to a parallel universe, Returned from being sent to the higher-dimensional Ravelwoods), Physics Manipulation (Resisted SCP-536 drastically changing the laws of physics and the fundamental forces of the universes), Gravity Manipulation (Resisted the extreme changes in gravity produced by SCP-536), Radiation (Resisted the extreme amounts of radiation produced by SCP-536. Ingested enough bananas to equal 4.256 Sv of radiation with little issue and then resisted a beam of 18.659327 Sv that it fired from its own mouth), Matter Manipulation (Quantum, Made its body into an unknown form of matter kept together by quantum effects which was unaffected by SCP-536's properties.), Acid (Adapted to resist being constantly submerged in Hyrdochloric Acid, Resisted SCP-811's acidic mucus), Reality Warping (Resisted SCP-1237-L's reality bending), Power Nullification (Resisted SCP-1237-L removing all of its powers and reducing it to a house cat, Completely unaffected by the effects of five instances of SCP-PC-003, which can negate healing and regeneration through vocalization), Absorption (Resisted being absorbed by and instead took control of SCP-1361), Transmutation (Survived ingesting 200L of bodily fluids from SCP-1933, 26mL or more of which will instantly transform any matter it comes in contact with into Irish Cream), Death Manipulation (Was unaffected by SCP-1437, which kills any living being dropped into it), Petrification (Resisted SCP-409's ability to completely crystallize any material into quartz, Completely unaffected by the effects of five instances of SCP-PC-003, which can petrify their opponents through vocalization), Teleportation (Completely unaffected by the effects of five instances of SCP-PC-003, which can forcibly teleport their opponents through vocalization), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3, Resisted the effects of SCP-2719), Size Manipulation (Resisted and counteracted the size manipulating abilities of SCP-1056), Gravity Manipulation, Vector Manipulation (Resisted the gravity and vector manipulating powers of SCP-858), Magic (All children of A'zieb have an innate resistance to magic), and Immune to Soul Manipulation (Due to lacking a soul) - Leviathan=All previous powers to a much greater extent minus Immortality (Type 9) and plus Flight, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence }} Attack Potency: Small Building level (Described as having extremely high strength, Has destroyed its containment chamber, a 5 m x 5 m x 5 m chamber with 25 cm reinforced acid-resistant steel plating, multiple times, a feat which would yield 340996000 Joules total, or .0815 Tons. Fought and killed SCP-076 who is able to harm it.) | At least Small Building level, likely higher (Demolished a small skyscraper on one of its rampages, Killed SCP-076 and severely wounded SCP-083-D), Varies via Reactive Evolution, Adaptation, and Power Absorption (Its powers increase proportional to the powers used against it, and due to this it has adapted to levels ranging from dispersing a massive nimbus cloud to growing to the size of Saturn and destroying/devouring the nearby planets throughout the solar system to potentially absorbing the power of the solar system destroying black hole that is SCP-123 to growing large enough to consume multiple galaxies and rival the universe in size.), Universe level+ via dying (Stated here that SCP 682 is a universal constant, and when it dies the universe it inhabits will cease to exist) | Hyperverse level (The offspring of A’zieb and the Scarlet King. The army of Leviathans is capable of causing severe damage to the roots of the Tree of Knowledge from which all of creation stems) Speed: Unknown (Described as having extremely high speed and reflexes) | Superhuman (Can outrun Mobile Task Force units, who are all physically peaked soldiers) with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Kept up with SCP-076), potentially up to Massively FTL+ via Power Absorption, Reactive Evolution, and Adaptation (Was able to adapt to being thrown around at the speed of light. Adapted to become as large as Saturn and was able to easily traverse the solar system. Grew to be large enough to dwarf multiple galaxies simultaneously.) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class 25 (Was able to lift and swing SCP-162 around as a weapon), potentially Multi-Galactic, potentially higher via Power Absorption, Reactive Evolution, and Adaptation | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Small Building Class | At least Small Building Class, likely higher, Varies via Reactive Evolution, Adaptation, and Power Absorption | Hyperversal Durability: Small Building level (Described as having extremely high strength), Regeneration, Reactive Evolution, Adaptation, and Immortality make it extremely difficult to kill (682's body is just the 3-Dimensional shell of an extradimensional being) | At least Small Building level, likely higher (Was unaffected by being struck multiple times by natural lightning), Varies via Reactive Evolution, Adaptation, and Power Absorption. Regeneration and Immortality make it extremely difficult to kill (SCP-738 stated that it would be impossible to destroy 682 without causing serious damage to or outright destroying the universe, SCP-2855 was unable to do anything to 682, SCP-001 (Dr. Clef's Proposal) Was unable to kill 682 and only knocked it out after striking it multiple times, 682 is unable to even kill itself, 682's body is an incorporeal Countless-Dimensional being trapped in a 3-Dimensional shell, Cannot be killed as SCP-343 will not allow it to die) | Hyperverse level Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard Melee Range | Standard melee range, potentially Universal, potentially higher via Power Absorption, Reactive Evolution, and Adaptation, Universal+ via Death, Cross-Dimensional, potentially Higher-Dimensional travel | Hyperversal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Genius conventionally (Able to engage in complex communication with SCP-079, a sentient and constantly learning and evolving AI.), Animalistic in combat (Has shown little by way of combat strategy other than wildly attacking in a rage) | Genius (Despite its reputation as a berserk monster, SCP-682 is actually extremely intelligent, with its intellect even being widely recognized by groups such as the Serpent's Hand. It has shown knowledge of numerous SCPs, some of which it has shown to have more knowledge on than the Foundation itself, even going so far as to engage in complex communication with SCP-079, a sentient and constantly learning and evolving AI. SCP-682 has also demonstrated vast knowledge of the multiverse and the supernatural due to retaining all of its memories from its past life as a Leviathan.) Weaknesses: None notable | A few SCPs have been able to tame 682, including SCP-999, who literally tickled him into submission (Though this only worked for a very short time and was only due to 999's heritage as an offspring of the Scarlet King and the nature of its powers) and SCP-053, a little girl who temporarily rendered him docile (Though this is also due to 053's heritage as an offspring of the Scarlet King) | None notable Key: Article Canon | Extended Canon | Leviathan of the Fourth Bride Note 1: SCP-682 being sent to the Ravelwoods for several years only took so long to escape due to the extremely extensive and powerful ritual used to send it there as well as the nature of the Ravelwoods itself, as the Ravelwoods runs parallel to the Wanderer's Library, is only accessible and escapable through temporarily constructed Ways, and the background magic rejecting that of the Library makes exit via Ways nigh-impossible. 682, however, cannot enter Ways and is barred from entering the Library at all, meaning that it escaped under its own power from a place that by all intents and purposes should have been impossible for it to escape. Note 2: Regarding SCP-682's immortality, 682 is a shell bound to the 3-D world by 343, but the shell itself is a projection of 682's former self that is generated by 682's higher-dimensional consciousness. Others Notable Victories: Link (The Legend of Zelda, CD-i) Link's Profile (Article Canon 682, Speed Equalized) Notable Losses: Isaac (The Binding of Isaac) Isaac's Profile (Isaac had all of his items and Article 682 was used, and speed was equalized) Tricky the Clown (Madness Combat) Tricky's Profile (Battle took place in Hell, Article Canon 682 was used, both were bloodlusted, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Axl Ro (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Axl Ro's Profile (Article Canon 682) Green Baby (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Green Baby's Profile (Article Canon 682) Horus Lupercal (Warhammer 40,000) Horus's Profile (Extended Canon 682, Speed Equalized) Ness (Earthbound) Ness' Profile (Post-Magicant Ness and Extended Canon 682, Speed Equalized) Nicol Bolas (Magic: The Gathering) Nicol Bolas' Profile (Extended Canon 682 and Neowalker Bolas, Speed Equalized) Roboute Guilliman (Warhammer 40,000) Roboute’s Profile (Extended Canon 682, Speed Equalized) Iihiko Shishime (Medaka Box) Iihiko Shishime’s Profile (Extended Canon 682, Speed Equalized) Rimuru Tempest (Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken) Rimuru's Profile (Extended Canon 682 and Pseudo True Dragon Rimuru, Speed Equalized) Lavos (Chrono) Lavos' Profile (5-A Lavos and Extended Canon 682 were used) The Overlord (Ninjago) The Overlord's Profile (Low 2-C Overlord and Extended Canon 682 were used, and speed was equalized) Giygas (Earthbound) Giygas' Profile (Mother 2 Giygas and Extended Canon keys were used, Speed was Equalized) Alduin (The Elder Scrolls) Alduin's Profile (Extended Canon 682 was used, and speed was equalized) Death (Fables and Fairytales) Death's profile (Article Canon was used with Speed equalized) Memory Head (Undertale) Memory Head's Profile (Article Canon was used and speed was equalized) D (Vampire Hunter D) D's profile (Volume 11 3-A D and Extended Canon 682 was used, win via death and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Monsters Category:Reptiles Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Geniuses Category:Immortals Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Berserkers Category:Absorption Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Black Hole Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Sound Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Biology Users Category:Illusionists Category:Acausal Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Air Users Category:Poison Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Heat Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Flight Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Memory Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1